1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hand tools and more particularly to hand power tools such as the electric sabre saw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The electric sabre saw was a substantial improvement over the prior art hand saw or circular saw. The blade is narrow enough that it will cut curves and circles and is portable enough to work almost anywhere electrical power is available. The conventional sabre saw consists of a horizontal electric motor with a handle arrangement on the top, a guide plate affixed to the bottom and a reciprocating vertical shaft on one end. The tool has remained virtually unchanged over the years except for some attempts to improve the means for connecting the saw blade to the reciprocating shaft.
A typical sabre saw is shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. Dds. 332,902 issued Feb. 2, 1993 to Dobson. U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,349 issued Jun. 13, 1978 to Lajack for a hand operated sabre saw. Improvements to the connecting means for the saw blade were recognized in U.S. patents granted to French for a sabre saw chuck, number 4,448,432 issued May 15, 1984, and Barrett et al. for a sabre saw blade clamp, number 4,601,477 issued Jul.22,1986.
The chief shortcoming of the typical sabre saw is its inability to cut to the corner or intersection of two pieces that are in planes the intersect at substantially 90 degrees. The reason for this is shown clearly in FIGS. 4,5 and 7 in the Dobson patent. The saw blade is, as a matter of mechanical necessity, located behind the leading edge of the housing containing the gearing necessary to cause the shaft to reciprocate. In the Dobson patent the guide plate is shorter than most conventional tools but the ordinary guide plate extends beyond the housing. It can be seen then, that if the occasion arose to cut a base board trim piece it would be impossible since the housing would strike the wall before the saw blade could reach the base board. This has long been a source of consternation to carpenters and workers in the field.
The disclosure herein provides a means for connecting the saw blade and a complementary guide plate that will allow a sabre saw cut right to the corner in a heat, orderly and safe manner.
The prior art cited and otherwise known to exist fails to anticipate the new and novel device disclosed and claimed by Applicant.